Rhys Adrian Holmes-Watson (The boy who lived)
by Helen Nurse
Summary: Sherlock and John were in Little Whinging on a case when they found a little boy. They decided to adopt them and call him their own. This is the story of him growing up. Fem Sherlock and twin William
1. Chapter 1

John had no idea about how to explain to William what occurred that day. He and Sherlock had been on a case that took them to Little Whinging in Surrey, and Sherlock was complaining about the dullness. "Honestly, John! This place makes my teeth ache with its normality!"

"Then why did you take it, you big twat?" He crossed his arms and looked at Sherlock, who was looking at a small child.

"I don't know, and who is that child?" Sherlock snapped at him before running over to the child.

John shook his head as he thought 'You have to give Sherlock credit, she's not as bad as her twin William. She also happens to have a soft-spot for children.' His scowl turned into a smile as he saw her kneel next to the little boy. When he saw her beckon him over, he jogged over to them.

"Yes?"

"John, would you please give him a medical exam?" when John looked at her curiously, she said "Just a cursory one."

John looked the child over "He's maybe three, and malnourished. He's definitely a victim of abuse." He looked at Sherlock "I think we should call Child Services."

Sherlock nodded and sat on the bench next to them, picking up the boy as if he weighed nothing and sat him on her lap. "What's your name, dear?" she asked softly.

The child shrugged "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon call me Freak, or Boy."

"Well, we are never going to call you that." she looked at John with tears in her eyes. John understood why Sherlock felt so sad because of the child's family calling him that. She changed to a bright smile "John, why don't we name him Rhys, just until we can find his name."

John chuckled, amused by her fascination with Welsh names. "Alright, Rhys. Where do you live?"

Rhys answered promptly "Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." He smiled up at Sherlock, who chuckled as she ruffled his messy black hair.

"Alright, then." John said as he stood up. "Let's go see your Aunt and Uncle."

Rhys cried "Please don't take me back to them! I don't want to go there!"

"Rhys, we just need to tell them we are taking you home with us." Sherlock reasoned with the small boy.

"He'll beat me again! I don't wanna be hurt anymore!"

"Who will beat you?" John asked quietly as rage began to build in his chest. 'Who would hurt such a wonderful child?'

"Uncle." Harry whispered, wide eyed as he spied him across the street.

John turned and saw the walrus-shaped man walk towards them "You! Boy! Get away from those people!"

Sherlock stood, Rhys's face buried in her shoulder. "He will not be going any where with you, Vernon."

"How do you know my name?"

"Rhys here told me he lived with an Uncle Vernon and an Aunt Petunia."

"That Freak is not named Rhys. His parents named him Harry and dumped him on our doorstep four years ago when he was a year old."

John stepped in front of Vernon and said in his quietest and most deadly voice "Get out of here. We are taking your nephew with us, and expect a Child Services Agent at your door by the end of this night. Good day, sir. Leave."

Vernon looked at the blond ex-army surgeon, then at his nephew. He sneered "I hope you like him, because you both seem to be just as freakish as him."

Sherlock said "John, If you would't mind holding Rhys for a moment?" John stepped back and took Rhys/Harry in his arms.

John looked at her face and grinned as he whispered into Rhys/Harry's ear "Your uncle is in trouble, and he doesn't even know it." He nodded towards Sherlock and whispered "Watch the fun."

Sherlock stood in front of Vernon and stuck out her hand "Sherlock Holmes. You are?"

"Vernon Dursley."

"Well, Vernon Dursley. You are perhaps the most pathetic, imbecilic excuse of a human I have ever seen in my life, and I consider only rapists and pedophiles to be lower on my scale of good people to filth, and yes, I have met both rapists and pedophiles in my time as a detective. If I had ignored your nephew like any normal person, you would have taken him home and beaten him, isn't that right?" She looked as if she was ready to kill him. "You never, EVER tell a child he or she is a freak! I would know, my brother and I are proof that if you leave someone alone long enough they will forget what its like to be normal and accepted by society. Congratulations! You almost created another socially stunted apathetic sociopath because you hate whatever gift he might have. If you leave now, I will put in a word for you at your hearing on abusing this child. If you don't leave now, I will tell the board exactly who you are. Your choice." She stepped back and walked over to John, who she leaned against as he held Rhys/Harry with one arm and rubbed Sherlock's back with the other. "Let's get out of here. That walrus is lowering the IQ of the entire town just by being here."

John chuckled and lead the way to the rental car they were using for the case. "That was good."

Sherlock smiled and took Rhys/Harry from his arms " So, which name do you prefer? Rhys Adrian Holmes-Watson or Harry?"

The boy smiled brightly "Rhys!"

Sherlock smiled as John ruffled his hair and said "I like that name too."

* * *

That night at the hotel, John and Sherlock stayed up for a while talking after sending a message to Sherlock's eldest brother Mycroft.

"Holmes-Watson?" John looked at Sherlock's face, and smiled when she blushed.

"If you'd like he can be just yours, I guess." Sherlock hated how soft she got around the former soldier, while also enjoying the warm, fuzzy feeling she would get by being near him.

"No! I like it. In fact," He said while bending down on one knee "Would you, Yvonne Sherlock Titania Holmes consider marrying this poor, weary soldier?"

Sherlock gasped when he pulled a small box out of his pants and opened it, revealing a simple gold band with a small diamond set into it. "Yes!"

John smiled as he slipped it onto her finger. Once she admired it for a few seconds, she flung herself at him, sending them both sprawling onto the floor laughing and kissing.

* * *

A few days later, once Sherlock solved the case, they returned to 221 Baker Street, where they shared a flat with Sherlock's twin William.

"Hello, brother!" Sherlock said gleefully when William opened the door.

"Sherlock, John." He nodded cordially before allowing them in. He watched them walk into the flat, and looked curiously at John "John, why is there a small human on your back?"

"Oh, Rhys wanted a ride up the stairs on my back." John offered as an explanation.

"Ah." William looked all three of them over curiously. "Since coming through the door I have deduced three, no four things." He pointed at John "You finally used some courage and proposed to my sister and she accepted, the little boy named Rhys on your back is Harry James Potter, apparently you two have adopted him, and Sherlock has finally given into her emotions."

"Oh." Sherlock said as she sat down. "Rhys, would you mind coming over here, please?" when he walked over and climbed into her lap, she brushed his hair away from his forehead and gasped.

"What is it?" John asked as he walked over to Sherlock. When he saw the mark on Rhys's forehead he sucked in his breath.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Sherlock murmured as she smoothed Rhys's hair down and held him in her arms protectively. She looked at William "Get Mycroft over here now." She turned to John and said "I don't know how to say this, but here it goes..." she took in a deep breath "I am a witch."


	2. Chapter 2

"You really think I didn't know that?" John asked when William left to bring Mycroft to Baker Street.

Sherlock turned towards him with an incredulous look on her face "What?"

"I..." He messed with his hair while blushing "I noticed you while we were at Hogwarts. You were the cutest thing in Ravenclaw, all books, parchment, ink stains on your cheeks quills stuck behind your ears and messy black hair tied back with a blue ribbon. I remember your sorting. Your brother went first and after twenty seconds it screamed Ravenclaw." He smiled as he remembered that day. "You were sorted next... You hold the record for the longest Sorting in history, twenty minutes in length. What did the Hat have to talk to you about that took so long?"

"The first ten minutes was spent apologizing and soothing the Hat's bruised psyche. The next ten were him and I just chatting, and eventually we came around to the subject of houses. He said that I could have been a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. I convinced him that my brother would be killed by our housemates if he was left on his own."

John snorted "I can only imagine. Where have you been keeping your wands?"

"We never use them, so I kept them in my room in my desk under a glamour spell to look like letter-openers. Where do you keep yours?"

"Within arm's reach." he unbuttoned his sleeve and pushed it up to reveal a wand holster.

"I feel like such a fool." Sherlock said, her head buried in John's shoulder.

"I was enjoying the peace of normal life. I am a 'Muggle-born' after all." John rested his head against Sherlock's as he waited for Mycroft to come. "So accidentally we saved The Boy Who Lived from his family."

"I guess so. To protect him, we should magically adopt him."

"Potion and all?" John asked, curious about what was going through his love's mind.

Sherlock nodded "I only want what's best for Rhys." she smiled, seeing that he'd fallen asleep on their laps. "He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping."

"I know. And we will protect him, Sherlock. Nothing will ever reach him here."

"But what about our enemies?"

"They don't have magic, and we do. We can ward the place from attack, and I know for a fact that Mrs. Hudson is a squib. So telling her won't be an issue, the issue will be convincing her to allow house-elves to help with the cleaning." Sherlock and John both laughed at the thought of multiple house-elves forcing Mrs. Hudson to sit still while they did all of the cooking and cleaning.

At that moment, there was a loud knock on the door. John stood up and readied his wand so he could use it if he needed to. "Who's there?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"One moment, please." quietly to Sherlock he said "Apparate to my sister's flat. She's used to me coming in at odd hours out of nowhere. You've been there. Now go."

Sherlock kissed him and held Rhys in her arms as she Disapparated.

"Come in." John said loudly.

Dumbledore walked into the flat and looked at John. "Mr. Watson, I'm surprised to find you here."

"As am I you, Professor."

"I need to speak to Miss Holmes."

"I'm sorry, she went out."

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"I believe she said something about visiting her brother Sherrinford."

"Ah. Thank you. Have a good evening."

"The same to you, sir."

* * *

After a few minutes, John sent a Patronus to Sherlock telling her to come back. Once she arrived, she also had his Muggle sister Harry with them.

"Johnny!" she exclaimed, hugging her little brother.

"Hello, Harry." he smiled, happy that she'd kicked the habit for the time being.

"Rhys, this is your Aunt Harry. Harry, this is your newly-adopted nephew Rhys."

"Hello." Rhys said shyly before hiding his face in Sherlock's shoulder.

"Hey, Rhys. Would you like to play a game?"

Rhys looked at Harry and nodded.

"You have to stand on your own two feet though." She said with a kind smile.

"Please let me down?" He looked at Sherlock with large green eyes. She smiled and did so, Rhys smiling as he walked over to his aunt, looking back at John for confirmation. When John nodded, he smiled and walked over to her. "Teach me." he demanded, sounding very precocious to all of the adults in the room. When they chuckled, Harry was confused.

"Please?" he asked, eyes wide and round.

"John, he's got the beggar's face. I'd watch out for women wanting to spoil him." Harry warned before leading Rhys over to the coffee-table. She pulled out of her purse a packet of coloring crayons and blank paper. "Now, Rhys. The name of this game is Draw what it means. For instance if I said to draw a... Dragon, you try to draw a dragon. If I say to draw your family, you do that. Get it?"

Rhys nodded as he listened, and looked at all of the new coloring crayons.

* * *

Sherlock and John stood side-by-side watching as Harry played with Rhys, smiling each time they heard him laugh. A few minutes later Mycroft was shown in by William.

"I hope you have explained our family's _talent_, Sherlock."

"There is no need." John said as he rolled back the sleeve of his shirt and jumper to reveal the wand holster on his forearm.

"Ah. Well, then. Who are you really, John Watson? Because you were definitely raised in a muggle home and were in the military."

"I was a medi-auror from a Muggle family. I was a few years ahead of Sherlock and William at Hogwarts. I was a reserve keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I played maybe three games when I was at the school." John shrugged.

Mycroft stared intently at John before pointing his wand at him. "Finite Incantatem."

There was a silent breeze as it rushed throughout the house. Sherlock's eyes opened wide as she saw John as if she'd seen him for the first time. His eyes were a shade deeper blue than before, and his hair was no longer short and precise as if he was an ex-Army soldier. It was softer and slightly longer, vaguely reminiscent of a haystack. He stood taller and his face was less scarred than before, but still showed the traces of many battles fought as an Auror.

"John?"

"It's still me, Sherlock." he smiled, and it was the same smile as the one he had before.

She held him close and whispered in his ear "No more secrets, okay?"

He held her to him tightly and whispered "No secrets." They stayed like that until Mycroft cleared his throat. When they separated, they held hands and smiled to each other a secret smile.

"Do you plan on adopting Mister Potter both legally in the Muggle world and the Magical world?"

"Yes, brother. That also includes the Adoption Potion which both John and I will partake in." Sherlock said as she looked fondly at her son Rhys.

"Good. Because if you do that, then Dumbledore loses his precious Boy Who Lived, and we can find another way to prepare for HIS return. I will come back in the morning with all of the necessary paperwork for you and the potions. Good night." Mycroft Disapparated, leaving the three wizards and muggle to look after the Boy Who Lived.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sherlock awoke to the sound of John moving about the kitchen talking to someone who was laughing gleefully. When she stumbled from her room, she was surprised to find John playing on the floor of the sitting room with Rhys while the pots and pans were cooking by themselves. She leaned against the door-frame as she watched them play, storing the moment forever in her room marked John Watson. She also placed it in a small room that she just created last night, marked Rhys. After a few minutes, Rhys noticed that she was awake, and ran over. He smiled as he hugged her legs.

"Good morning, Rhys." Sherlock smiled as she watched John come up behind Rhys. Rhys squealed as he was scooped up by John, laughing gleefully as he was lifted into the air. "Good morning to you too." She said with a smile as John kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Sherlock." John replied with a wink. "I hope you and your brother will eat this morning with me and Rhys."

"Of course. We are a family now." Sherlock smiled as she took Rhys from John. "Have you had a fun morning?" she asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes! John was teaching me how to play a new game!" Rhys said animatedly as Sherlock sat on the couch with him in her lap.

"Oh?"

"It's an old muggle game I used to play with my sister growing up." John explained.

"It's called Tag!" Rhys jumped out of Sherlock's lap and ran over to John. "Tag! You're it!" he exclaimed before running over to hide in Sherlock's lap underneath a blanket he pulled over himself.

"I wonder where he went?" John mused as he searched all over the room. "Sherlock, have you seen Rhys?"

"No, have you?" Sherlock said with a smile as giggles came from under the lumpy blanket covering her legs.

"Did you hear that?" John was smiling widely as he and Sherlock pretended that they didn't know he was on Sherlock's lap.

"Hear what?" Sherlock cocked her head to one side as if she was trying to hear something.

"Giggling." John was creeping over to where Rhys was hidden.

"Nope." Sherlock shook her head with a smile, enjoying the game.

"I believe it is coming from under here!" John exclaimed as he pulled the blanket off Sherlock's legs, revealing Rhys curled in a ball. He lightly tapped Sherlock on the arm "Tag, You're it." he smiled.

Sherlock smiled as she stretched "I couldn't possibly play Tag now, I think we need to wake my brother William. John, your turn."

"Fine, but may I do a little magic when I wake him?"

Sherlock smiled "Tickling hex always did it when we were at Hogwarts."

"No need, Sherlock. You and your infernal son and husband-to-be did that just by being awake." William said sourly as he slowly walked into the sitting room.

Sherlock smiled and said understandingly "Is this a tea or a coffee morning?"

William said as he looked at his sister with large eyes begging for something to wake him "Tea, milk and three sugars."

"Earl Grey or Herbal?" she asked as she heated the water in her electric kettle.

"Earl Grey, please." William said with a grateful half-smile. He turned to John and Rhys and looked at them closely. "I think that if Sherlock was to be the one to take the adoption potion Rhys would look very similar to how he is now, but if you, John, were to take the potion Rhys would look radically different."

"We both will be taking the potion, brother." Sherlock said from the kitchen.

William looked at Rhys and said "Who am I, Rhys?"

"You are Sherlock's brother William."

"Who are Sherlock and John?"

Rhys paused for a moment before saying "People who love me."

"Do you know what the two people who love you most are called?"

"No, I don't." Rhys looked down.

John kneeled next to him and gave him a hug as he said "They are called parents. Sherlock and I love you so much that we are going to adopt you as our son."

Rhys looked at John incredulously "I get to have parents?" John nodded, smiling as he tried to hold back tears.

"Yes, I will be your dad, and Sherlock will be your mum."

Rhys mouthed the words in silent wonder as he looked over to Sherlock and back at John. "You want me?"

"Of course we do! Who wouldn't?" John asked rhetorically.

"Auntie Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Rhys said as he frowned a little.

"Besides them! Besides, they were rotten anyways." John said as he sat on the carpet with Rhys.

Sherlock walked over to William and handed him a mug of tea, and sat on the arm of his chair, watching her son and fiancé talk together. "You're right." Sherlock smiled as she heard Rhys agree with John.

"Yes, so who am I?"

"My dad." Rhys said with a large smile as he hugged him.

"And who is that?" John said, pointing at Sherlock.

"My mum!" Rhys smiled as he launched himself from John's lap and ran to Sherlock, wrapping his arms around her legs again. He looked up at her and asked "Mum? Why are you crying? You should be happy."

"I am happy, sweetheart. These are happy tears." She smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Who wants breakfast?"

Both John and Rhys raised their hands shouting "I do!"

"Well then, that settles that. John will make breakfast while I get the table cleared of our potions."

* * *

While everyone had breakfast, Sherlock heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called, hoping that it was just her brother Mycroft.

After a few tense seconds, a tenor voice from the other side of the door proclaimed dramatically "It is I, Sherrinford Ferdinand Vern Holmes!"

Sherlock shouted from her seat "Come on in, you great big nose!"

The door opened and a tall, but pleasantly plain man walked in with bright red hair. His clothes were as bright as his personality, full of vibrant yellows and blues (causing in Rhys's mind to resemble a Blue Macaw that he'd seen once in a book). "Hello, Sister and Brother dear! How are you on this fine morning?"

"We are fine, and having breakfast. Would you care to join us?" Sherlock smiled as she summoned a chair and an additional setting of silverware for him.

Rhys's eyes grew wide when Sherrinford sat next to him. "Hello, little one." Sherrinford smiled as he looked at Rhys. He looked at Sherlock "Am I sitting next to Harry Potter?"

"My name is Rhys Adrian Holmes-Watson." Rhys said stubbornly as he glared at the man before continuing to consume his pancakes.

"I see. When did this happen?" Sherrinford looked at Sherlock and John, eyes narrowed.

"Four days ago. I'll show you in a pensive later if you'd like." John offered, smiling as Sherrinford's eyes widened in shock.

"John Watson?" Sherrinford asked, surprised he didn't realize who he was before. "As in the Auror John Watson? The only Healer Auror ever to exist John Watson?" Sherrinford's voice became higher and higher until it finally cracked in excitement.

"The one and the same." John said, bowing his head in agreement about what Sherrinford asked as both Sherlock and William snorted at their brother's fanboyish antics over John, who was blushing.

"What's an Auror?" Rhys asked, looking at William for answers.

"An Auror is the Wizard version of a policeman." He told Rhys, whose eyes grew wider.

"Like someone who can do the m-word?"

"What is the m-word, Rhys?" Sherlock asked, concerned by his fear of using a word.

"Magic. Uncle Vernon said there is no such thing as magic and I couldn't say that word."

"Well, You can say it now." Sherlock said before gesturing to his food "Finish your breakfast."

Sherrinford looked at his sister in amusement "My, my, my. How time changes people. For a second I thought I heard Mummy speaking through you."

"I do not sound like Mummy." Sherlock said with a frown as she continued to eat.

"Yes, you do." William and Sherrinford said at the same time. Sherrinford looked at William amused while William looked at Sherrinford with an expression akin to horror.

"I do not, now drop the subject, I am not dealing with this right now. Eat your breakfast!" Sherlock ordered sternly. Then her eyes opened and her mouth formed a small o. "I do sound like Mummy. Now I am very worried." She turned to John "If I start to be too strict tell me I am acting like my mother, John."

John laughed "I think you will be fine."

The rest of breakfast was spent with the siblings bickering as John watched with amusement and Rhys watched, completely entertained.

* * *

After the dishes had been cleared from the table, Rhys was entertained by Sherrinford as Sherlock and John talked about the case they had finished with William. As William was writing up the case for John to transcribe and put on the blog, someone knocked on the door.

Sherlock asked "Who is it?"

Mycroft answered "It's me, sister dear. Now please open the door?"

Sherlock flicked her wand and the door opened, allowing Mycroft and his assistant Anthea access to the home. Sherlock scowled as she saw the paper files and scrolls of parchment being levitated through the door by Anthea.

Sherrinford smiled "Ah, the smell of parchment and muggle printer paper! I believe that's my cue to exit." He stood up, and chuckled as Rhys looked up at him with large green eyes.

"Please don't leave?" he begged.

Sherrinford kneeled next to him "I promise to come by at least twice a week to play with you. Okay?" he smiled as the child hugged him.

Sherlock smiled "So does that mean you will be volunteering for baby-sitting when John and I go on cases that are too dangerous for him?"

Sherrinford bowed deeply "I would be very happy to watch my nephew while you are off solving cases together." He said his goodbyes, and then departed with a crack as he Disapparated.

Mycroft cleared his throat as he placed the paperwork for both muggle and magical adoption. "Would you mind beginning the process for adopting your son, sister dear? I have work to do back at the ministry."

Sherlock smiled as she and John began to fill out the Muggle paperwork with Anthea's help while William read Rhys a muggle fairytale he'd found online. After forty-five minutes of eye-straining reading of small print, they were ready to begin the magical adoption.

Rhys stood with Sherlock and John as Mycroft brought forth the Adoption potion. The marine blue potion seemed to be filled with tiny sparkles of light. Sherlock and John both wrote their names on the binding magical contract with a Blood Quill. After that, they placed their hair in the potion, and waited.

It slowly began to shift from blue with lights swirling within it to a deeper blue mixed with yellow, both swirling together. Rhys drank the potion, then looked at Mycroft with his eyes narrowed. "That was yucky!"

John chuckled as Sherlock smiled, ruffling his hair, happy that Rhys was now her son.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, Rhys began to change in appearance. His hair lightened to brown, and curled slightly. His eyes stayed the same shade of emerald-green, and he grew about three centimeters. Sherlock and John had a bet on who he would look more like when the potion finished changing his looks. The only thing that did not change was Rhys's scar, and that worried Sherlock to no end. As she sat at the kitchen table one night after dinner with John, she asked him "What caused Rhys's scar?" Sherlock hadn't kept up on what had happened with the Wizarding Civil War, unlike her brother Mycroft.

"According to rumors it's where the Killing Curse rebounded." John shrugged his shoulders as he watched Rhys play with William on the floor.

"So it's the mark that He gave him." Sherlock knew that it was not a good idea to speak Voldemort's name aloud, but she refused to call him You-Know-Who.

"Yes, it is. Sherlock, don't worry." he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "He doesn't look like his birth father any more, so there is nothing to fear."

Sherlock smiled as she watched him "I keep on having nightmares about what would have happened if he had not met us and stayed with his aunt and uncle."

John smiled as he saw Rhys yawn. He stood up and walked over to him "Alright, time for bed."

Rhys shook his head as he yawned "Not sleepy." He rubbed his eyes as John chuckled.

Sherlock smiled as she watched John take Rhys to John's old room, which had transformed into a little boy's dream bedroom, with walls that had moving paintings of magical creatures on them.

She sighed as she sat on the couch, when she looked over at William to find him staring at her with an unusual expression on his face. "What?"

He shrugged. "When are you going to tell Mummy?"

Sherlock groaned "I was hoping to never tell her?"

"You know that's impossible, right?"

Sherlock winced as she thought about her mother and her pure-blood supremacy mind-set. "I hope she dies of shock."

"As do I, then we only have to deal with father." William grinned.

"I wish that I could just leave things as they are, and not tell my mother that my fiancé is a muggle-born. Not that I'd lie about it, I would just rather not have John be wary for hit-wizards around every corner." Sherlock walked over to the kettle, and filled it with water before placing it on the stove. "I don't want to lose him."

"Neither do I." William said, surprising Sherlock. "He brings a balance that was not present in our dysfunctional family before now. He is my first friend."

"I thought I was that." Sherlock mock-pouted, teasing her twin.

"No, you are my twin. That is something entirely different." William stated as he began to play his violin quietly.

* * *

A few days later, Sherlock went to visit he mother at the family's country estate. To be exact, she was summoned.

"Hello, Mummy." Sherlock said, kissing her mother's cheeks in greeting.

"Hello, Yvonne. How are you?" Mummy Holmes asked as she led her daughter into the sitting room where three young wizards were seated.

Sherlock looked into the room, and turned her back to the three seated wizards. "I am not doing this, Mummy."

Mummy Holmes's smile was replaced by a frown. "But you must marry well, my dear."

"What if I had found someone on my own?"

"Is he of good blood?"

"He is one of the most famous Aurors of our time, mother." Sherlock glared at her.

"Who?" Mummy Holmes asked in confusion.

One of the three men walked over and asked "Are you referring to the former Healer-Auror John Watson?"

Sherlock's eyes darted to the wizards face. "I'm surprised to hear that you know of him, Gerius Ollivander."

The red-haired man grinned as his pale blue eyes sparkled. "I was in the shop helping my father when he came in for his first wand. Father was always surprised by him."

"Why?" Mummy Holmes asked, curious to know more about the prestigious man who her daughter had snared the heart of.

"Because of his family's history."

"Oh?"Mummy Holmes looked at her daughter's face, and tried to find the answers in her actions.

Sherlock looked at her mother in her eyes defiantly "John is a Muggle-born, Mummy. We are already engaged and will be having the wedding when we can afford it on our own."

The silence in the room was so deafening that the other suitors Disapparated away in fear of their hostess's wrath. Sherlock chuckled as Gerius said under his breath for her to hear "Cowards."

"You will not." Mummy Holmes stated, as if it was a concrete fact.

"Oh, I will. And if I see you anywhere near us, I will destroy our family's name." Sherlock stood toe to toe with her mother, looking down into her eyes.

"And what will you do? With your Auror husband having such dangerous work."

"He and I solve crimes, Mummy. We are famous detectives in the Muggle World, and we do a good job."

"What could be possibly good about helping Muggles?" Mummy Holmes scoffed.

"They are better than wizards." Sherlock said bluntly.

The slap on Sherlock's cheek was unexpected, nor was the sudden paralysis that was preceded by Mummy Holmes screaming "Petrificus Totalus!" twice, causing both Sherlock and Gerius fall onto their backs. Sherlock cursed herself mentally as Mummy Holmes stood over her. "You are never going to marry that mudblood filth!" She turned to Gerius "Obliviate." She smirked to herself before moving him to one of the chairs, undoing the body-bind curse she had put on him.

She turned to her daughter "Now, I will take you to your new room Yvonne. I hope you will reflect on your errors and make a wise decision." with a flick of her wand, she levitated Sherlock in front of her as she took her to a room. Once they were within it, Mummy Holmes had her placed on the bed. She walked over to her and pushed a stray strand of hair out of Sherlock's eyes. "I'm doing this for your own good, you know." she took Sherlock's wand from her hand, and left the room. Once she was outside the locked door, she concealed the door, and placed a silencing charm over it so no one would be able to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

John paced back and forth in the kitchen of 221B "Does Sherlock's visits to your mother ever last this long?" he questioned Sherrinford, who had come over to amuse Rhys for the evening.

"How long has she been gone?" Sherrinford asked, concern coloring his voice.

"She Apparated there this morning." John watched his future brother-in-law's face, worried when Sherrinford's face showed signs of panic.

Sherrinford stood, and pulled out his mobile. He dialed a number as he looked out the window "Mycroft, did Mummy summon Sherlock for another match-making session today?" He listened to his younger brother for a few minutes before saying "I will meet you at the Manor with John. Would you mind sending Anthea over with John's sister Harry?" He paused, listening to the reply "Thank you. I will see if I can pull William away from his potion experimentation and bring him along to help if I can." he ended the call. "John, go get your robes on. Mummy doesn't take kindly to Muggles or Muggle-borns. I will be back in a few minutes, hopefully with William and his twin-sense. Mycroft said that he will distract her so we can get her out of the manor."

John sighed as he went into his and Sherlock's room to put on his old Healer-Auror uniform from his days fighting the Dark Lord with his team at the Ministry. He opened the drawer that held the old black robes. Once he finished dressing, he placed his wand in his arm-holster. He looked in the mirror and shuddered, seeing himself looking as he had before he'd been hit in the shoulder with a curse that had caused both temporary paralysis on one half of his body, and the reason he'd retired and went into hiding as a Muggle before meeting Sherlock and her brother William.

When he walked out to the sitting room, he nodded to Anthea and Harry, who were playing quietly with Rhys before turning towards Sherrinford and William, who were standing by the door. He held up his hand, and walked over to Rhys "I'll be back with Mum soon, alright?" he said, hugging Rhys close to him.

"Ok, Dad." Rhys hugged his father back.

Harry stood as John did, and hugged him close, and whispered in his ear "Be safe, little brother."

John nodded as he walked over to Sherrinford, and grabbed ahold of his arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Sherlock paced in the prison her mother had hidden her within. She knew that the room was filled with wards, but had no way of contacting John or Sherrinford to tell them she was here. "I hope that John brings William with him."

She smiled as she recalled all the training of the twin-sense that she and William had. She remembered all the times one would get lost exploring some part of the house, and the other would have to find them based purely on their magic-based twin-sense. She only hoped that the time that had elapsed since they last practiced the skill would not cause him to be unable to find her.

* * *

John, Sherrinford, and William all Apparated onto the front steps of Holmes Manor. John looked up "You guys lived in this monstrosity?"

"Sadly, yes." Sherrinford said, worrying for his youngest sibling. "Mummy was always hard to get along with, but Father helped when he wasn't off studying creatures in other magical communities."

"Just so I know, what is your mother's full name?"

"Etheldredda Irene Holmes née Carrow. And yes, she is an aunt to the Carrows that served Him during the war."

"Ah. Let's go see if your mother is as crazy as the siblings that I dueled before early retirement." John said, laughing nervously.

"You survived a duel against my cousins?" William turned towards John in surprise.

"I had to retire after. Your cousins are not fun to duel." he pointed to his shoulder.

"Ah. Shall we go in?" William said after a few quiet minutes, earning nervous laughter from Sherrinford.

As they walked in, John looked around for any crazy people who might be hiding. William closed his eyes as he allowed strands of his magic reach out to find Sherlock. He opened his eyes "Follow me."

Sherrinford and John ran to keep up with the lanky potioneer as he ran through corridors until he came to a blank expanse of hallway. "It stops here."

"What?" Sherrinford was surprised that William was unable to find her.

* * *

Sherlock heard three voices outside her room. She placed her ear against the bottom of the door.

"Are you sure this is where it ends?" She heard a light tenor voice ask, concern coloring his voice.

"Yes, I am sure." a baritone snapped back as she heard him pacing.

"Let's go convince your mother to tell us where my fiancé is." she gasped, recognizing the low tenor voice of John as his footsteps receded.

Sherlock pounded on the door with her fists, screaming "I'm here! I'm here!"

* * *

John paused at the end of the corridor, and turned around "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sherrinford asked.

"The pounding coming from where William lost Sherlock's tracks." John ran back to the blank expanse of wall, and pointed his wand at it "Revealio Porta." The wall shimmered as a door revealed itself. As soon as it formed, it began to shake violently, as if it was being kicked by someone. John stood behind the door, and pulled it open, allowing Sherlock to fall forward out of the room. "Did you miss me?" John asked, stepping out from behind the door.

"Yes. How's Rhys?" Sherlock hugged John tightly before letting go to hug Sherrinford and William.

"Anthea and Harry are watching him. Come on, let's get out of here." John said, pulling Sherlock behind him.

"Wait!" Sherlock stopped. "Mummy has my wand."

John cursed as William and Sherrinford grinned. Sherrinford walked over to Sherlock and smiled "We'll get your wand, you go home and be with Rhys."

Sherlock sighed "Fine. As long as you don't get yourselves killed and you get my wand back, I'm happy."

* * *

The next morning, William and Sherrinford arrived at 221B, grins on their sooty, sweaty faces. Sherlock exclaimed "Oh, Thank Merlin! Are either of you fools hurt?"

"No, Sherlock. I'm not hurt, and neither is Sherrinford." Sherlock hugged her brothers to her, and dragged them back into the flat. She shoved them into the hallway "Go clean up. I've got two changes of robes in the washroom for you, so hop to it."

"Yes, Sherlock. I believe this is yours, by the way." Sherlock smiled as Sherrinford handed her something that was very dear to her.

She grasped the handle of her wand, and felt peaceful as it recognized her magic. "Thank you. Now go wash." she said, pointing with her wand at the washroom.

Both wizards ran as fast as they could to the washroom before Sherlock could hex them. John chuckled as he sat at the table with Rhys, helping him with his studies as they ate breakfast.

Sherlock sighed as she sat down with her son and fiancé. "Maybe we should just ask Mycroft and Sherrinford to help us put together a modest wedding."

"And invite a few reporters from the Daily Prophet to cover the story." John said as he looked at Rhys's mathematics assignment.

"As long as Rita Skeeter is not there, I'm happy. And we will be using a Fidelius Charm on the location."

"Agreed. That way there are no uninvited guests." John smiled as he listened to Sherlock's plans for the small wedding while helping Rhys with his studies.


	6. Chapter 6

As the years passed, the family grew in 221B Baker Street. By the time that Rhys was ten, a mere five years after being adopted by John and Sherlock, he had three younger siblings that he proudly would boast about to his class-mates in school. The eldest was Jade, and she was by far the dearest to his heart, with her black curls and silvery-grey eyes. Next were the 'Twin Terrors' Seamus and Sercha, who looked very similar to Sherlock, excepting the straight blond hair. Jade was always in awe of her elder brother, and happy to help with her toddler siblings when Uncle Sherry, as she called Sherrinford, came to baby-sit.

Sherlock watched her four magical children play a game in the sitting room, when Sherrinford walked in on an early day in June.

"Uncle Sherry!" the three younger children yelled as they tackled his legs.

"Hello, children! What were you doing before I came in?" Sherrinford laughed as he picked up all three children in his arms as they squealed with laughter.

"Good morning, Uncle. We were playing tag until you came." Rhys smiled as he took his youngest sister Sercha from Sherrinford, due to her tendencies to climb over everything, and fall.

"Up! Up! Up!" Sercha exclaimed when Rhys placed her on the floor.

"Down! Down! Down!" Seamus exclaimed, wanting to be with his twin. Rhys sighed and placed Seamus on the floor, leaving Sherrinford with only Jade in his arms.

Sherrinford looked over at Sherlock with an amused expression. "If I recall, when our father's brother came over, you and William would do the same."

Sherlock smiled "Rhys, would you mind taking your sisters and brother down to Mrs. Hudson? Sherrinford and I have matters to discuss." Rhys nodded, understanding that this was not something that children should hear because of its sensitivity.

Once Rhys and the other three children were out of the flat, Sherrinford turned to Sherlock with a weary smile "I don't know how you and John keep up with them."

"We have Rhys to help us." Sherlock shrugged with a smile, laughing inside at how grown-up he tried to be for his younger siblings.

"Have you told him?" Sherrinford looked at Sherlock, hoping to read her reactions.

"Tell him what? That the reason he was abused for four years is because of his birth-parents were killed when he was a year old and that his name was Harry Potter? That he is the heir to the Potter estates and the title that it comes with when he reaches his majority at seventeen?" She looked at Sherrinford with tears in her eyes "I dare you to tell him that."

"He needs to know." Sherrinford tried to reason with Sherlock.

"Why? He is my son! I don't want to loose my little boy to the masses who want their precious Boy Who Lived! He is a child, Sherrinford! Not some weapon to be used by Dumbledore in his games!" Sherlock screamed, losing her control.

"You won't. I just want him to be ready for when he goes to Hogwarts this year." Sherrinford was thankful for the sound-proofing spells on each floor that prevented the children below them from hearing the argument.

Sherlock sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands "I just don't want to loose him. He's my son." She looked up at her brother "Do you understand that?"

"He's as close as I'll ever get to having children, but no. I don't have the same level of attachment that you do. And it's fine to be that way. I would hate for you to stop feeling like Mycroft did when he was rejected by mother before going to Hogwarts as a first-year." Sherlock looked up at her eldest brother. "Oh, yes. Your brother once had emotions like the rest of us. But he began to stop feeling and caring when he entered Slytherin because he wanted to become someone Mummy would be proud of, unlike his useless Hufflepuff elder brother."

"You are not useless." Sherlock said, drying her eyes with a hankie Sherrinford summoned for her. "You are one of the smartest men in your field."

"Ah, but I'm no potioneer or detective or government official."

"No, you are one of the few liaisons for Gringotts between the Goblins and the Wizards that actually does a good job." Sherlock glared at her brother. She then sighed "You are right. I need to to tell Rhys who he was before the adoption. Would you mind watching the other three while I take him to go see John? He should be on his lunch break at St. Mungo's."

"Sure, Sherlock. Go be with your son."

"Thanks."

* * *

Rhys looked around, fascinated by all of the sights in Diagon Alley as he sat with Sherlock and John at Fontescue's Ice cream Parlor. "So, what did you and Da want to talk about, Mum?" Rhys said once John returned with their ice creams. He did not miss the looks that his parents gave each other. "What?"

Sherlock took a deep breath before speaking "In a few months, you will be getting your letter from Hogwarts." she held up her hand "I'm not finished. When you go there, people will try to befriend you because of who you are."

"Why? Is it because Da is the famous Healer-Auror John Watson?" Rhys was confused by the way Sherlock was talking.

"No. It's because of who you are. Do you remember how we met?" John asked.

"I don't remember." Rhys looked at his ice cream, trying to think about what John meant.

"We adopted you when you were five, Rhys. The reason you look like us is because of our use of the Adoption Potion." Sherlock looked at Rhys, whose eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Who were my parents?" Rhys looked at the two magic beings that had raised him his whole life.

"James and Lily Potter were your parents, and they loved you so much." Sherlock knew that because she had been owling with James Potter about his expertise with pranks.

"Then why did they leave me?" John heard him whisper.

"They didn't. He killed them."

"He?"

"The Dark Wizard that no one likes to name." John shuddered.

"What is it?"

Sherlock looked at John "I am going to whisper his name in your ear, and you will not repeat it." Rhys nodded, and Sherlock sat next to him, and whispered in his ear "Voldemort."

Rhys's eyes widened as he recognized the name, but didn't know where. "Did He give me the scar?"

Sherlock nodded "Yes, it's where we believe you reflected the Killing Curse back to him."

"How?"

"Lily loved you so much that she sacrificed herself to protect you. You are still protected her magic." Sherlock smiled as Rhys dried his eyes on the napkin.

"What was my name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Oh. So I'm that Potter. The Boy Who Lived." Rhys leaned back as he began to devour his ice cream with a smile.

"Do you want to change your name back to what it was before?" John asked tentatively.

"Are you kidding?" Rhys snorted "I have a big enough target on my back just by being the Chosen One and your son. I don't need to have the name to go with it." he smiled. "I'm happy with my name. I bet there won't be many students named Rhys at Hogwarts."

"You are right about that." Sherlock laughed as John smiled "And we thought my name was dull."

"Mum, your first name is dull." Rhys grinned as John began to laugh, causing some of the other patrons turn around to see the commotion.

"When I get home tonight, we need to discuss some other matters with you about your birth father's family with an old goblin friend of mine that your uncle introduced me to." John smiled as Rhys smiled back at him.

* * *

That night, John brought over his friend. "Everyone, this is Griphook, an old friend of mine that your uncle Sherrinford introduced me to when I first married your mother."

"Welcome back, Griphook. May your vaults overflow with gold beyond measure." Sherlock knelt next to the short creature and gave him a hug.

"I wish you the same, Sherlock. So," Griphook turned towards Rhys "This is your eldest son? The one who is the Heir?"

"Yes." John said once they were seated on the couch.

"Rhys, your birth-parents left you a considerable fortune and a Lordship." Griphook stated bluntly.

"Really?" Rhys was surprised that his birth-parents had left him anything.

"You are the heir to the title Lord Potter, and also own multiple estates. Once you gain your majority, you will be given the title Lord Potter, and your seat in the House of Lords. Until that time, your seat will be held by your parents, Sherlock and John." he pulled out a small golden key from his robes. "This is the key to your vault. The key to the Potter's family vault I gave to John for safe-keeping. As the Wizard of the family, he has the right to open the family vault for Rhys. Within the vault are some artefacts that belong to you once you are of age." he looked at Rhys. "I hope you use them well."

Rhys nodded "I understand. Thank you, Griphook. May your dealings be profitable, and your vaults always be filled with gold."

Griphook nodded as he stood. "Thank you, and may all of your fortunes increase as the years pass." He turned to John when he showed him to the door "You have raised a very polite young man versed in our customs, John. My clan will be very happy to hear of a polite Lord that will come into his own soon."

"Thank you, Griphook. And you will always be the first person I will deal with when it comes to my finances. Thank you."

"No, John. Thank you." Griphook smiled a tight-lipped smile before walking out the door.

Sherlock, John and Rhys spent the rest of the night reading over the documents that Griphook had left them. Eventually, Rhys fell asleep reading a document concerning his titles and priviledges as heir to the Potter title.

John chuckled as he carried the boy to his room, remembering the many times he had done it in the past with a slight smile. When he came back to the main room, he saw Sherlock re-ordering the papers so they could continue to read them at a later date. He kissed her forehead "Let's go to bed. We can finish this in the morning." She smiled sleepily as she allowed him to guide her to their bed, where they both fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon, it was late July in the Holmes-Watson household of 221B. When Rhys picked up the mail from the front step before breakfast, he sorted it into three piles. One for Mrs. Hudson the landlady, one for his uncle William, and one for his parents. He placed the mail for Mrs. Hudson in the basket by her door, and the other through the mail-slot on his uncle's door.

When he walked up the stairs to the family's flat, he placed a parchment envelope on the bottom of the stack. During breakfast, John would sort through the mail. This morning, William, Sherrinford, and Mycroft were present because it was Waffles Wednesday. Without fail, every Wednesday the three brothers would come join the rest of the family for a muggle-style breakfast.

"I see that the ministry still wants me to take over for whomever is the current idiot that is the head of the Auror department." John growled as he frowned at the contents of the first letter before glaring at Mycroft who shrugged.

"Not my department." the second-eldest stated before eating another bite of his favorite muggle food. Sherrinford snorted as William rolled his eyes at their snobbish brother.

John continued to sort through the mail, occasionally telling Sherlock some of the content "Molly and Tom are getting married next spring, we're invited... Gringotts wrote to tell us that Rhys's school account has activated... Remus sends his love, and hopes to come over to see us before the new school year begins." Remus Lupin had been a friend of John's after they both graduated from Hogwarts as seventh-years. They kept in touch even after John went into hiding as a Muggle before re-appearing, married to Sherlock five years after Voldemort's apparent downfall with an adopted son.

Sherlock smiled "Oh, good. I was hoping to see Moony before Rhys goes to Hogwarts."

John smiled as he saw the last letter "Speaking of going to Hogwarts, here is Rhys's letter." He cleared his throat and held the acceptance letter in front of himself pompously: "Dear Mr. Holmes-Watson, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Everyone at the table cheered, including Mycroft. Rhys beamed proudly as Sherlock looked at the list of required items through reading glasses "We will be getting you an owl. You will need one of your own to get your messages to us faster. And I will be looking through both my and William's and John's books to give you the best of what we had. All we need to do is take you over to a few stores including Madam Malkin's for your supplies." She looked over her reading glasses as she smiled. "Well done, Rhys. I'm so proud of you."

Mycroft cleared his throat "I took the liberty of putting his name down on the enrollment list when you adopted him." He smiled "Dumbledore is frantically trying to find Harry Potter before the deadline. And apparently his eldest cousin Dudley will be going to Hogwarts."

John snorted "I pity that one. Last time I saw that boy's father he called anyone with magic a Freak. I bet it comes from the boy's mother. Her sister was a witch after all."

Sherlock looked at John "Maybe we should visit the Dursleys and invite their son to come with us to Diagon Alley."

John nodded, looking at Rhys "Would you like to go visit them?"

Rhys shrugged "I don't mind at all. But maybe just with Jade. She seems to have more control over her magic than the twins."

Sherrinford clapped his hands together 'Now that that's settled, everyone may go get ready. I will do the dishes."

Everyone laughed and did what they needed to do.

* * *

A few hours later, Sherlock held Jade as John and Rhys walked up to the front door of Number Four Privet Drive.

John looked at Rhys and nodded. Rhys took in a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

They braced themselves when they heard heavy footsteps in the hall. They didn't know what to expect when Vernon opened the door angrily. "What do you want?"

Rhys smiled bravely "Hello, Uncle. Would you mind letting us come in?"

Vernon looked at Rhys's face closely "You do not look like my nephew."

"Adoption potion. My wife and I used it in our magical adoption of your nephew. It slightly changes features." John cut in before Rhys would say something to set off the man.

"Ah. Would you like to come in?" Vernon said, as cordially as he possibly could.

John nodded and waved for Sherlock to bring Jade with her. Sherlock smiled at Vernon as she led Jade into the Muggle house. Vernon boomed "Petunia? We have guests! Dudley! Winifred! Come down here!" Vernon ushered the four of them into the sitting room.

There was frantic running as two children ran down the stairs, one slightly plump and the same age as Rhys, the other a small, delicate girl with curly red hair. "Yes, Father?" they both chimed.

"This is an acquaintance of the family, John Watson, his wife Sherlock, and their children. Introduce yourselves."

The boy stepped forward "Hello. I'm Dudley and this is my sister Winnifred."

Rhys cut in "You are eleven and will be going to Hogwarts with me, and your sister can't be older than four, and she already is starting to show signs of aptitude with magic. You care for her and worry what will happen when you can't protect her while you are away."

Dudley stared at Rhys, with his mouth open in amazement. John shared a knowing look with Sherlock, who was trying to not laugh. "That was amazing!" Dudley finally said.

"Was that magic?" the little girl asked, her head turned to one side as she looked at Rhys with curiosity.

"No. That is called a deduction. My husband and I do them all the time for our work." Sherlock said with a smile.

Rhys looked at Dudley with a small smile "No one ever says that."

"What do they normally say?" Dudley asked with a smile, liking the odd, curly-haired boy.

"I can't say it in front of our sisters, but basically they say go away." Rhys smiled as Dudley laughed. Sherlock and John held hands, remembering a very similar conversation when they had taken their first cab ride together.

At that point, Petunia came in, and looked at Sherlock, eyes narrowed. "Sherlock. Nice of you to drop by after all these years."

"Petunia! How nice of you to join us! The children were just getting acquainted." Vernon said with a smile.

"We had heard that your eldest son, Dudley was going to join our son at the school your sister and I attended when we were children. I was hoping to mend a few bridges and volunteer to take you and your family over to Diagon Alley for your son's supplies. And I wanted to talk to you in private for a bit." She looked at Vernon "Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Once they were outside, Sherlock turned to Petunia "Rhys is your nephew. If you look carefully, he has Lily's eyes and the scar still. But the real reason why I came is to ask you if you wanted me to get you a house-elf to help you around the house. They are very sweet and useful creatures."

Petunia's facade crumbled a little bit. "It's nice to see Dudders getting along with him. And Winnie seems to enjoy the company of your daughter."

"Jade. Rhys named her himself."

Petunia smiled "She seems to be a good girl. And I think I will take you up on that. I explained magic to the best of my ability to Vernon, I hope your John can clarify a few things."

"He should, after all he was an Auror for a while."

"Auror?" Petunia asked, puzzled by the unfamiliar term.

"Wizard policeman. Catches Dark Wizards and brings them to the Ministry for trial. The usual."

"Oh. Must be quite dangerous, then." Petunia said, eyes wide at Sherlock's indifference.

"He's a Healer now. Had to retire after dueling my cousins, the Carrows."

"Your cousins?"

"On my mother's side. She burned me off the family tree tapestry for marrying John."

"Why?"

"Because he's like your children. Muggle-Born." Sherlock looked at Petunia carefully "Although I'm not too sure in your case. I think you might have been a squib sibling, because if both your children are magical, and your sister was as well."

Petunia smiled "Thank you. One thing I could always be sure of was you being able to tell the truth."

Sherlock smiled "Let's go see what our families are up to. And there are two more of mine at home with my eldest brother."

"There are more than two of you?" Petunia asked, faking alarm. The two women laughed as they walked back into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon, it was August first, and John went over to pick up the Dursleys in Little Whinging. John smiled as the family looked eager to join him. "Good morning, Petunia!" John greeted her as she walked out with Vernon, and their two children. "Vernon." he said, shaking hands with the portly man.

"John." Vernon smiled. "So, how are we going to arrive in Diagon Alley?"

"All of you hold on to me tightly." John Apparated once the family was all holding him tightly. When they let go, they all looked pale as they sat on the couches of the sitting room of 221B. "Sorry, Side-Apparation tends to do that."

Petunia waved it off with a smile "It's better than when my sister did it with me."

Rhys and Jade ran out, followed by the twins. "Good morning. I believe introductions are in order." Rhys said, smiling. "These are the three-year-old twins Seamus and Sercha. You have already met Jade." He said, turning to each of his siblings in turn. "Seamus, Sercha this is our aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and our cousins Dudley and Winnifred."

Sercha looked at Petunia with a smile "Aunt Tuney! I like you."

Petunia smiled as Sherlock came out of her room. "Good, everyone's acquainted then. Petunia, there is someone you need to meet." She beckoned Petunia to follow her to the back room "Petunia, this is Dinky." Sherlock smiled as she gestured to a small female house-elf that had a pillow case that had a nice flower print on it that had a hole cut for Dinky's head, and two small holes for arms. She had tied it in the form of a toga with a piece of drapery rope.

"Hello, Dinky." Petunia said with a smile.

Sherlock looked at Dinky "Dinky, this is your new mistress, Petunia. You are to serve her and her family."

Dinky nodded her head, her large ears flapping "Yes, Mistress Sherlock. I will work for Mistress Petunia, I will."

Petunia smiled. "Go home to Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, and do a little cleaning for me. Wait for me to come home tonight, or call you if I need you."

Dinky nodded again. "Yes, Mistress. Would you like me to cook dinner?"

"No, Dinky. Once you finish with the cleaning, turn the cupboard under the stairs into your own little room."

"I gets my own room?" Dinky said, her eyes large with wonder.

"Of course. Now pop to it." Petunia said with a smile.

With a loud pop, the house-elf left, leaving Sherlock and Petunia in the room with amused expressions on their faces.

* * *

Back in the main room, Vernon was listening to the do's and don'ts of being a Muggle in Diagon Alley speech.

"Rule number one: Do not exclaim over everything that fascinates you.

Rule number two: Do not ask random witches or wizards to perform magic. There will be plenty for you to see around you.

Rule number three: Be respectful of everyone that is there.

And finally rule number four: Be very _very_ respectful to the Goblins of Gringotts Wizard Bank. When in there, just follow my lead. I would suggest bringing in two thousand pounds in cash to transfer into a Gringotts bank account to start with. It will put your name in their books as a dependable person."

Vernon nodded "From what Petunia told me, the rate of exchange is very bad for Pounds to Galleons, so I brought three thousand."

John looked at the muggle surprised "Good. I will introduce you to an old friend of the family, Griphook. He will be glad to have your business. Are you fluent in negotiation?"

"I do that for Grunnings all the time. I am a director there." Vernon folded his arms over his chest smugly.

"Good. Then you and Griphook shall get along perfectly. Ah! Sherlock, did you introduce Petunia to Dinky?" John smiled as Sherlock and Petunia returned to the main room.

"Dinky?" Vernon asked confusedly.

"Our house-elf, Vernon. Sherlock found us one to help us with caring for the house. Dinky, come here please." Petunia smiled as with a small pop the elf appeared.

"Yes, Mistress Petunia?" Dinky asked as she looked up at Petunia.

"Dinky, this is my husband Vernon. He is your master. And these are my children Dudley and Winnifred." she turned to her children. "This is our house-elf. She will be living with us as a maid of sorts. Do not antagonize her."

"And do not directly hand her any clothes." Sherlock cut in.

"Why?" Winnifred asked Dinky with a smile.

"Because a house-elf is born to serve. When a house-elf is given clothes, they are free. A free house-elf is a bad house-elf. But I have a good family to serve. I am happy to serve my Mistresses and Masters." Dinky smiled.

"Thank you Dinky, you may go now." Petunia smiled at the small creäture. Dinky disappeared with a small pop.

"Oh! and rule number five: Do not boast about being a muggle with two magic children! Pureblood wizards will hate you and cause your family trouble." John exclaimed.

Petunia nodded as she sat next to Vernon "He's right. We must blend in as much as possible." she turned to Sherlock "Do you have any spare robes for us to borrow today? I would rather we look like normal people than muggles."

"You won't stand out too much." Sherlock assured Petunia. "This time of year everyone is coming in to get their books, so we will blend in well."

"Oh. Well in that case, how far is it to the Leaky Cauldron?" Petunia smiled, thankful that she didn't have to ask John to modify any of his robes for her husband to borrow.

Sherlock smiled "We'll take a cab, or if I could get ahold of my brother he may send over Ministry cars to take us there."

Petunia smiled "I think cabs are a better idea."

Sherlock smiled "I agree. It's terrible to be beholden to the man that is the Ministry of Magic."

"So he's the Minister?" Vernon asked.

Sherlock and John looked at each other and laughed. As they did so, Rhys turned to his uncle "No, he's more powerful than that. Fudge is a pompous idiot, and Uncle Mycroft is the secret head of many departments. His public title is Head of Magical Education Board. Which is also the reason he knew that Dudley would be going to Hogwarts." Rhys turned to his parents "Mum, I'm calling Uncle Sherrinford."

Sherlock nodded as Rhys brought out his mobile "Hello, Uncle. Would you mind driving us over your extended-interior Land Rover?" he paused, and listened for a moment "My birth-mother's sister and her family wants to come with us to Diagon Alley. Sherlock wants to show my Aunt where my cousin Dudley may get all his supplies." He paused, listening again. "Thank you, Uncle." He turned towards Sherlock as he shut his mobile. "He will be here in fifteen minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

Once Sherrinford dropped everyone off at the Leaky Cauldron, John greeted the bartender. "Good morning, Tom!"

"Hello, John. What are you here for today?"

"My son Rhys and one of his friends are going to Hogwarts this year. We're here for their supplies." John said, beaming proudly.

Tom nodded "Very well then. You know the way." he pointed to the back of the back of the dimly-lit pub.

John smiled "Thanks." he motioned for the families to follow him when Tom started to stare at Rhys.

"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter!" Tom said reverently.

"Excuse me?" Rhys said, confused.

"Your scar!"

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about! I am just a normal kid, and not the Boy Who Lived!" Rhys protested as witches and wizards crowded around him. "Mum!" he yelled, panicking as he felt his claustrophobia begin to take hold.

"Rhys!" Sherlock screamed, as she was pressed back by the people circling her son.

"Everyone STOP MOVING NOW!" John yelled, his voice amplified by a charm. Everyone turned towards him. "Thank you. My son is not the boy that you are looking for. Not to mention he has enough of a phobia of small and dark places that you are traumatizing him. Have you no shame?" As John berated the crowd of witches and wizards Sherlock led Rhys out of the center of the cluster of people, whispering soothing words in his ear as he quietly cried.

Once the witches and wizards had dispersed and Rhys had taken the Calming Draught that Sherlock always carried for emergencies, the families continued to the small alley behind the pub. Once John had both families in the back he said angrily "Next time we are Flooing to Gringotts. We never had this problem with them."

"Yes, dear. Now, would you mind showing the boys how to enter Diagon Alley?" She smiled and kissed John, who smiled back at her.

He chuckled as Rhys and Dudley gagged at the sight of them kissing. "Let's see here... Three up, and two across." he tapped the brick with his wand. He stepped back as the wall began to move. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

The Dursley family looked in awe as they stepped through the brick arch. Rhys smiled as he held his twin toddler sister's and brother's hands, to keep them form running all over the street. Jade held Sherlock's hand as John motioned for all of them to follow him to Gringotts.

Once they arrived within the bank, Rhys asked Dudley to watch his siblings while he took care of some business. He walked over to Griphook's desk "Good morning, Griphook."

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes-Watson."

"I would like to make a withdrawal."

"Do you have your key?"

"Yes." He pulled a long silver chain out from underneath his shirt, revealing a small gold key.

"Very well. Shall I inform your parents of your whereabouts?"

"Yes, please." Rhys smiled as he waited by the cart for Griphook. Once Griphook returned, he was followed by John who was smiling bemusedly.

"What?"

"Your uncle just out-negotiated Charfang for a vault. It's got some very good protection on it."

"I wish I could have seen that." Rhys laughed, imagining the look on the sour old Goblin's face.

"It was priceless."

"He made a foolish mistake. He underestimated your uncle because he is a Muggle." Griphook said with a grin as the cart barreled downwards into the depths of the caverns. After a few long minutes, the cart slowed to a halt at the landing for Vault 687 and 688.

Rhys walked over to Vault, 688 and handed Griphook his key. When Griphook opened the door, Rhys looked in. He gasped in surprise at the large piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. "I guess I don't have to worry about buying supplies for school." He joked as John helped him fill a bag with a goodly amount of all three types of Wizard coin.

"I guess not. Now we should return to the others and begin our shopping." John said with a smile.

* * *

When they returned, Rhys turned to Sherlock and John "Maybe I shouldn't keep hiding. People still recognized me a little even with the potion."

"What do you want to do?" John asked Rhys, concerned by his son's thoughts.

"I don't know." Rhys admitted.

"Why don't we ignore the annoying Potter boy everyone is talking about? I don't see him anywhere. All I see is my son." Sherlock hugged Rhys "I will always only see my son."

"Really?" Rhys looked up into Sherlock's face.

"Really." she ruffled his hair playfully before combing his messy curls back into place to hide the scar. "Now, where to first?"

Rhys looked at Sherlock with a smile "Let's get our trunks first."

"Good idea. Come on, everyone. Let's go to Travers' Trunks first. We'll need somewhere to put all of your purchases." Sherlock smiled as she lead the way down Diagon Alley, and turned onto another street marked Starlet Row.

"Why don't we get them at one of the main shops?" Petunia asked as they walked towards the shop.

"Because she owes me her life and she crafts each trunk by hand. No two trunks are the same." She opened the door, and walked in to the brightly lit shop.

"Sherlock!" a tall, green-haired woman strode over to the detective and picked her up in a hug.

"Gemma Rivera Winchester Travers! Put me down!" Sherlock laughed as the woman spun her around.

"Gemma, please put my wife down." John said with a smile.

"Oh, you two Brits are no fun!"she pouted before turning to the Dursleys "Hello, welcome to my humble workshop. As you heard I am Gemma Travers, trunk crafter extrordinare. Take a seat!" she pointed to the chairs on one wall. She rubbed her hands together "So. Who are the soon-to-be firsties?"

Rhys dragged Dudley forward with him. "We are, Gemma. This is my cousin Dudley."

"I wondered when I would be selling you your trunk, Rhys. Do you remember the case that your mother did for me?"

"Two years back someone tried to frame you for murder. Mum found that the snake you kept as a pet was actually an Animagus hiding from his family, and that the man killed was his brother, who died protecting him from his own father. Last summer you married him." Rhys said calmly.

"Right you are!" a man said as he pulled out two trunks.

"Hello, Septimus. How are you?" John said as he helped the dark-haired, tan man with them.

"Not bad, John. Gemma has been waiting for you to bring Rhys in for his trunk." his deep voice had the slightest of accents, unlike his wife's. He was from New York, and she from the mid-west.

After a few more minutes of talking, Rhys and Dudley chose their trunks. Rhys's was made of Cherry, and had his initials carved on the sides. Dudley's was made of Ash, and had his initials on a bronze plate at either end of the trunk. Both were bound by leather, with expansion and featherlight charms.

* * *

After they left the store, the two families went to Madam Malkin's for the boys's uniforms. After that, the families went their separate ways. The Dursleys went to Flourish and Blotts for his books, while Sherlock took Rhys over to Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

When he walked into the store, he immediately noticed the gaze of the Snowy Owl. He thought she was looking at him, until he heard a small gasp from behind him. He turned to find a small girl with fiery red hair and eyes the color of chocolate staring at the owl, enthralled by her beauty. She looked up at the stern woman standing behind her "May I please buy myself an Owl, Matron?" her eyes saddened as the Matron shook her head in a negative fashion.

Surprising himself, Rhys blurted out "I'll buy her for you." Sherlock and the girl looked at Rhys as if he'd gone mad. "I-I mean, if you don't mind." he said, bowing towards the Matron.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked, peering as she wiped her glasses before putting them back on.

"Not that I can recall." Rhys said as he tried to deduce as much as he could about her. His deductions were rudimentary, as if he was five again. She was eleven, an orphan, muggle-born, and small for her age.

Sherlock turned towards the girl and asked "What is your name, child?"

"Rose. My name is Rose Potter."


	10. Chapter 10

**_(previous chapter)_**

_"Do I know you?" the girl asked, peering as she wiped her glasses before putting them back on._

_"Not that I can recall." Rhys said as he tried to deduce as much as he could about her. His deductions were rudimentary, as if he was five again. She was eleven, an orphan, muggle-born, and small for her age._

_Sherlock turned towards the girl and asked "What is your name, child?"_

_"Rose. My name is Rose Potter."_

* * *

Sherlock looked at Rhys, hoping to gauge her son's emotions when he blurted out "WHAT?"

John stuttered "But that's impossible! Rose died at the hands of Death Eaters!"

Sherlock looked at John "Dumbledore." John cursed as he clutched his hair in frustration.

"Who?" Rose and Rhys said at the same time.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts. He kept secrets. Far too many secrets." Sherlock muttered angrily. She turned to the Matron "How fast would you be willing to put Rose's adoption paperwork through?"

"Five days."

"Nope, not fast enough. I'm calling in the calvary." John said as he pulled out his mobile "Hi, Mycroft. What do you know about Rose Potter?" he listened for a few seconds. "Well, she certainly is not dead. She is standing in front of me, looking like a young Lily with James's eyes, complete with bad eyesight. She has lived at..." he looked at the Matron.

"Wendell's Home for Foundlings." she supplied.

"Wendell's Home for Foundlings. I don't care if I sound like I'm mad, just get all the paperwork for both magical and muggle adoption. No, no potion this time. She's fine as she is. Thank you." he closed his mobile and turned to the Matron. "All of the paperwork will be delivered to you signed by tomorrow night. May we take her with us now?"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Rose yelled, impatient with the adults.

Rhys smiled "Don't bother. Once my Da has an idea, he can't let it go."

"Who are you people anyways?" She glared at Sherlock and John.

"Those are my parents John and Sherlock Holmes-Watson. My name is Rhys Holmes-Watson. I was adopted by them when I was five."

"What was your name before that?"

"That is something I don't discuss in public." Rhys shuddered.

"Fine. What is your earliest memory?"

"Umm... A bright green light and a high-pitched laugh." Rose shuddered as he did, remembering the same thing.

"Oh." she walked over to him "May I?" she reached for his hand when he nodded. She placed her right hand against his left, causing a glow to form around their hands.

"What was that?" Rhys said, jumping back, severing the connection.

"That is the twin-bond. Your Uncle William and I share the same thing." Sherlock knelt next to them "Rhys, this is your twin sister Rose. We were told by Dumbledore that she had been killed by Death Eaters before you were found by a member of the Order." She turned to Rose "I am so sorry I believed that conniving old man. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I think I will. You at least understand me." Rose smiled.

"Now that you have decided to go with these people Rose, I won't be seeing you again." the Matron said, a small smile on her lips.

Rose ran over to the seemingly stern woman and hugged her. "Thank you for letting me look here, Matron. And tell Sarah she may have all of my clothes. I have a feeling that I will be happy here."

"Good bye." with that, the Matron left the store, without looking back at her former charge.

* * *

"So, do you still want the owl?" John said, looking at Rose with a smile.

"Yes, please!" She said, happy to finally have a family. She looked at Rhys "Would you like to share her?"

"Sure!" Rhys grinned "But you name her."

"Ok. Let's go get the rest of our supplies." Rose grinned.

"Oh! We need to get you a trunk!" Sherlock exclaimed. She ran back to the store, while John chuckled as he and Rhys took her over to get her uniforms.

By the time Sherlock had finished with Gemma and caught up to the family again, Rhys was laughing with Rose as they were minding Jade, Seamus and Sercha. She sat in a chair next to John, who was finishing his ice cream. "I'm glad that Rose is taking this so well." Sherlock said once she caught her breath.

"As am I. Rhys seems happier too. The Dursleys finished their shopping, and decided to take the train back to Little Whinging."

"What did Petunia say?"

"She didn't see them. I don't want her to have too much shock of meeting new relatives." John smiled as Sherlock snorted, knowing that next Wednesday would be a shock for her.

"Have they gotten their wands?"

"No. Rose insisted on waiting for you." John smiled as they watched the children "I knew that today was going to be special, but I would have never expected this."

Sherlock smiled "Let's go take them to Ollivander's."

* * *

Once the younger children were settled down, the family walked over to Ollivander's for their last purchases of the day.

"Hello?" Rose asked as she and Rhys stood side-by-side in the center of the room.

"Good afternoon." a soft voice came from behind them. The twins jumped, turning to find an old man with white hair and pale blue eyes standing behind them.

"Hello." Rose said shyly, as Rhys squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Ah yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing You soon. Rose Potter." He stated it as a fact. "You have your father's eyes. It only seems like yesterday he was in here himself, buying his first wand." He turned towards Rhys "And who might you be, young man?"

"Rhys Holmes-Watson, sir." Rhys swallowed nervously as he held his gaze steady with the wizard.

"No. You are a mixture of four people. John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, and the Potters. Welcome to my shop, Harry Potter."

"I would rather you did not throw my old name around like that. I am Rhys Adrian Holmes-Watson."

"Of course. My apologies, Mr. Holmes-Watson." Ollivander apologized before turning to Rose, measuring her. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I am right-handed." she said, smiling at Rhys.

"As am I." Rhys said, grinning back.

He went back to the stacks of wands, and returned with a box "Ash and Diricawl feather core. Ten inches, remarkably bendy." he handed it to her. "Give it a wave!" she winced when it caused a small vase to shatter. "Nope. Definitely not."

"Sir, may I suggest a Rosewood with Unicorn hair wand. Not to go against tradition, but I believe that would suit her best." Rhys said, gesturing to his twin.

When Ollivander returned, he carried a red box. "This was one of the first wands I made. Rosewood with Unicorn hair core, twelve inches. Surprisingly supple."

When he handed her the wand, she was surrounded by a pale gold light as red sparks shot out the end of her wand. "Wow." She whispered reverently.

"In all my years, I have never seen that happen before." Ollivander sat on a chair, flabbergasted.

"Never seen what before?"

"A sibling instinctively pick out his twin's wand." He looked at Rhys carefully. "I wonder..." He rushed back to the stacks of wands, bringing back a green box. "Try this one."

When Rhys took the wand, a non-existent breeze fluttered his robes as red and gold sparks shot out of the wand. "Curious. Most Curious."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Rhys asked as he and Rose handed Ollivander their wands.

"What is curious is that the wand that chose you is the brother of the wand that gave you your scar, Mr. Holmes-Watson."

"Ah. So the core of my wand is the same as that of HIS wand?"

"Yes. Now, if you could bring in your parents that would be wonderful." Ollivander said.

* * *

Once the family finished, they took a cab home, where they enjoyed making dinner for their newest family member. That night, John enchanted a new bedroom for Rose to have all to herself.

"This is all mine?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"It's all yours. Unless you invite me in, I can't." Rhys said with a grin. "And that goes for Jade and the Twin Terrors as well."

She smiled at John before hugging him "Thank you."

"We'll see you in the morning. Good night, Rose."

"Good night... Da."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Rose awoke in her room, thinking that the day before had been a dream. She listened for the sounds of the Matron coming to wake all the children in her room. Then she sat up, looking around the dark room, and held out her hand. Her glasses flew to her hand. She put them on, and looked around the room. It was empty, with moving paintings of people zooming around on broomsticks. The took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. When she put her glasses back on and whispered "It wasn't a dream." she smiled as she opened the door.

* * *

Sherlock was making breakfast when she saw Rose walk into the sitting room. "Good morning, sleepy head. How was your first night?"

"It was brilliant! How did you make the paintings on the wall move? What do we eat? Do we go to school?" Rose smiled as she began to ask questions as fast as she could think of them.

"Wait!" Sherlock said, holding up her hand s in mock surrender. "Everything will be explained soon enough. Let me make breakfast, then I will wake your father and your siblings. After we finish breakfast, I will sit down to talk with you about the world you have been suddenly thrust into."

"Ok. May I watch?"

"Sure. I just need to finish the spells... And done." she smiled as the food started to prepare and cook itself. She smiled as Rose followed her to watch the fun of pranking John and the other kids awake.

* * *

**Hogwarts - Dumbledore's office**

Dumbledore paced around the room in anger. That infernal family had taken his best hope for a soldier to kill Voldemort. "How do they do it?" he muttered.

"They have Rose Potter. Both magically and by normal adoptions, she is now their daughter. I was so close!"

Minerva sat in a chair with a smirk. "And you still haven't found James and Lily's son, have you?"

"He vanished five years ago. I looked everywhere. I still am searching for him. The boy must become the Saviour of our world, and lead us into a time of prosperity and light." He sat down in his chair, and looked at her. "What will we do?"

"I don't know, Albus. But I did tell you that the Dursleys would be bad for him." she pointed out before sipping her tea.

"Yes, yes, you are correct. But that still means that the Boy Who Lived is out there, without his letter, and no clue about who he is and what he is capable of!"

"Patience, Albus." Minerva smiled, in her most cat-like fashion. "You might be surprised by our first-years. Maybe one of them knows who Harry Potter is." As she turned to leave, she said "I warned you that separating the children were a bad idea, and a foolish one." Minerva smiled, happy to report to Sherlock that Dumbleore still had no leads on Harry/Rhys's whereabouts as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

**221 Baker Street**

Once the family had finished eating, Sherlock announced "I am taking Rose shopping today. John, I know you have work so I asked Sherrinford to come over to watch the others.

"May I come?" Rhys asked, standing next to Rose.

"You may, if Rose says yes." Sherlock smiled as Rhys turned to Rose, his eyes big and puppy-like.

"Please? Pleeease?" Sherlock and John both started to laugh as Rhys wheedled and begged to come with Rose, if only to spend time with them.

"Oh, get off!" Rose laughed, lightly pushing her twin away. "Of course you may come! And puppy eyes don't work on me. Especially when they are from you!"

"Thanks, sis. I'll just go freshen up." Rhys ran to the washroom.

Rose and Sherlock looked at each other, then both began to laugh. Finally Rose said "I can't believe that my brother is so eager to go shopping!"

"I know." Sherlock began to laugh again, and did not stop until Rhys came back.

"What's so funny?" Rhys asked, looking at John for an answer.

"I honestly don't know." John smiled as he calmly sipped his tea.

"Are you ready?" Sherlock asked the twins. When they nodded, she held their hands tightly before Disapparating to a shop that was ran by twin squib sisters that catered to both Muggle and Wizard clientele.

* * *

As Sherlock looked at Rose, she could almost see her mother Lily as she was when they were first-years at Hogwarts. She smiled a half-smile as she thought about how she had fooled Dumbledore into thinking that she didn't care about Harry Potter being missing.

_"Professor, Why have you brought me to this place?" Sherlock pretended to be unconcerned about the Headmaster's visit._

_"I need you to find Harry Potter."_

_"Who?"_

_"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived."_

_"Oh! The reason everyone was in a tizzy four Halloweens back. I was on a case in London at the time. Double homicide. Lestrade was having a hard time, so I helped him on that one. Damn owls kept on hitting me in the head, pelting me with letters. Lucky for me that Donovan and Anderson are Squibs and were the only ones to see me like that. As I recall, several were from you." She glared at the old wizard._

_"So sorry about that. Will you help me find him?"_

_"No. I have a wedding to plan. Good day, Professor." With that she spun on her heel, and walked to the street, and hailed a cab._

She smiled as she thought about the letters. She hadn't read them, but they were probably about her taking one of the twins, Rose. She decided to ask Dumbledore the next time she saw him about it.

"How does this dress look, Mummy?" Rose asked, showing her a blue dress with simple lines and a matching cardigan.

"It's perfect. Now go pick out some other clothes for you in your size. I'll wait here with Rhys."

"But she has horrible fashion sense! Even I know that she should wear blues and greens over reds and oranges!" Rhys pouted.

"Since when have you known fashion?"

"Since I was the one sitting next to very talkative people while you were trying on bridal gowns when I was five. It's very educational."

"Huh. Well then, why do you wear the same oversized plaid shirt all the time?"

"I know fashion, Mum. I am not a clotheshorse." he crossed his arms as Sherlock laughed.

"You are right. Go help your sister choose some other clothes."

As Rhys ran to help his sister, Sherlock wondered what would have happened if they hadn't met her that day in Diagon Alley.


	12. Chapter 12

All too soon, it was September first. That morning, everyone came to see the first of the family's next generation off to Hogwarts. Sherrinford helped his sister in the kitchen as Rhys helped Rose with her trunk.

"Wait! You need a change of robes for the feast tonight." Rhys said, exasperated with his sister.

"Fine. You pick them out." Rose stuck her tongue out at Rhys who rolled his eyes.

"It'll still be nice out, so a skirt will be fine along with the uniform shirt, robes, tie, and your knee-high summer socks and the flats mum bought you." As Rhys packed a day bag with her uniform, Rose grabbed some of her books and wand. Rhys looked up from folding her clothes "What are you doing?"

"I need to do more studying!"

"Nope. You are going to socialize this time. On the train home for Christmas you may do that." Rhys plucked all but one book out of her hands. "However, we can test each other in Potions. Professor Snape hates our parents."

"John and Sherlock?" Rose sat on her bed, and stared at her brother.

"Yup. Da won't talk about it, and Mum tells me to ask our Uncles. And then they tell me it's up to Mum and Da to tell us. It's a never-ending circle of adults hiding information." he made a wry face. "Just like we will have to do concerning the fact that we actually are twins instead of two randomly adopted kids with magic that just happened to be born on the same day."

"Hah! Completely forgot about that. What are our personal rules?" she cocked her head to one side as she listened to Rhys.

"One: Don't trust the Headmaster.

Two: If something happens, go to Professor McGonagall. Minnie can be trusted."

"Minnie?"

"Professor McGonagall's first name is Minerva."

"Oh."

"Moving on. Even if we are in separate houses, we must always be able to talk to each other. Which is why I packed in each of our trunks a two-way mirror. We will be able to talk to each other no matter what." Rhys grinned as Rose did, happy to have someone to talk to after all this time.

They jumped when Sherlock knocked on Rose's door "Come on, you two. Your Uncles are here."

* * *

When Rose walked out after Rhys, she stopped and stared at one of the plainer men. His face was scarred, and his clothes were loose on his frame. "Uncle Moony?" She whispered, recognizing the man that gave her a stuffed animal in the shape of a wolf.

Remus looked at John, surprised "When were you going to tell me one of my god-children was here?"

"Umm, Uncle Moony?" Rhys asked.

"Yes, cub?" Remus said.

Rhys pushed his hair back from his forehead, revealing the scar. "I'm your godson. It was a fluke that we met Rose while we were shopping for supplies for school."

Remus sat down in a chair, looking at the other adults "You didn't tell me?"

"Dumbledore couldn't know before now. You know how skilled a Ligilimens he is."

"You are right." Remus sighed "I guess it was for the best."

"Now that all that is out of the way, Mycroft has something for you." Sherlock smiled.

Mycroft brought out two messenger bags, each one made of leather. He handed the bag with golden roses embroidered on it to Rose. The one with snitches embroidered on it he handed to Rhys. "I know that you will need something for your books, quills, ink, and parchment."

Rose ran over to him, and hugged him. She looked up, her eyes full of tears "Thank you."

Mycroft stammered "I- It's nothing. It was something your parents forgot to give you, so I got you one that was better."

Rhys laughed as Rose refused to stop hugging the most emotionally distant of all their uncles.

"Where's my hug?" Sherrinford mock pouted. The other adults laughed as Mycroft silently thanked his elder brother when Rose stopped hugging him and moved on to Sherrinford.

During the entire exchange of affections, William silently entered the room, carrying two boxes "Mycroft and I both noticed you didn't have certain items in your possession. These are for your classes with Professor Snape." He handed each of them a wrapped box. When they tore off the wrapping paper, they were matching cabinets with a red button on the top. "They are Stasis Cabinets for your Potion Ingredients. Everything will be kept fresh for you in here." He pointed to the red button "Press that and it miniaturizes so that you don't have to carry around such a large box."

Rose pressed her Cabinet's button, and squealed as it turned into the size of a matchbox. It had a miniature version of the rose painted on it. "It's perfect."

* * *

After they finished packing their trunks, the family left for the station.

"Alright, the station is packed, so stick close. Rhys, you show Rose to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Remus will go with you. John and I will follow with the Dursleys. They will be arriving soon." Sherlock sad as she straightened Rhys's jacket. She turned to William and Sherrinford "Would you mind watching Jade and the twins for me?"

Sherrinford smiled "I believe that we could do that while also watching our first-years going off to Hogwarts."

"Agreed. I would like to see my eldest nephew and niece off to Hogwarts for the first time." William said with a smile.

"Then it's settled. I will accompany Sherlock and John to pick up the Dursleys, and the rest of us will go with Rhys and Rose to the Station."

* * *

Once the family met at the platform, Rose and Rhys watched the tearful goodbyes around them, including the ones between their aunt and cousin.

"I still feel as if you are too young to go so far from home." Petunia cried as she hugged Dudley close.

From within her embrace, they heard Dudley protest "Mum, gerroff! I can't breathe" Once Petunia had let go of him, he knelt in front of his sister. "I'll see you during the holidays, alright?" She nodded, silently crying. He held her close and then wiped away her tears. "No tears. You need to protect mum and da for me. Agreed?" When she nodded he smiled. "That's my Winnie." He stood, and walked over to Rhys and Rose, pushing his cart.

"No pet?" Rhys asked once he was close enough.

"Not this year. I'm saving up for next time." Dudley smiled, then noticed Rose standing beside Rhys. "Who's your friend, Rhys?"

"My name is Rose. Rhys is my twin."

"What?"

"Separated after our birth parents died." Rhys explained with a shrug.

"Oh. Will you tell Mum soon?"

"We were going to tell her over the Holidays."

"Good. I don't like it when Mum is hysterical." Dudley said with a wry smile, causing the twins to laugh.

"You should have seen Da when we first found out that Rose was alive. He stuttered, and he never does that." Rhys laughed.

Rose stood, watching her brother and cousin talk for a bit before interrupting their conversation. "We should grab a place to sit before there aren't any left."

Rhys sighed "I guess we should. Come on, Dudley." He helped him carry his trunk before returning to help Rose with her trunk and Hedwig.

* * *

Once they found their place for the ride to the castle, they brought out a travel muggle chessboard. As Dudley and Rhys played, Rose read her potions book.

A few minutes after the train left the station, a red-haired boy poked his head into the compartment. "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Rose smiled as she lifted her head from her book. "Sure! The name's Rose. Rose Potter."

The boy looked at her, his eyes huge. "Everyone thinks you are dead! How did you survive?"

"Because my mother protected both myself and my twin when she sacrificed her life to save us." Rose said with a small frown.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Who?"

"Your brother Harry."

"Yes, but I'd rather not say."

The boy sat back with a sigh. "The name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

Rose gestured to Rhys and Dudley "Those two are Rhys Holmes-Watson, and my cousin Dudley Dursley."

"Hi." they said before turning back to the game.

"Hi. Are you playing chess?"

"Yeah." Rhys said as he moved his bishop.

"Why not Wizard's Chess?"

Rose laughed "He hates Wizard Chess. The pieces mock him, and it bruises his ego."

"I just don't like it! Ok?" Rhys snapped, pushing his hair out of his eyes, unwittingly revealing his scar.

"Blimey! You're Harry Potter!" Ron said, noticing the scar. Rose winced as Rhys punched the seat in anger.

"I am not Harry James Potter." He said, his voice low and angry. "I am Rhys Adrian Holmes-Watson, the adopted son of the Muggle world's famous Consulting Detective and her blogger. I was raised in an abusive home for four years before being adopted by them. I also am very proficient in wandless magic. Do not utter that name again." He glared at Ron for a minute before turning back to the game "Sorry. Is it my turn or yours, Dudley?" Rhys asked.

"It's yours, cousin." Dudley said, shaking at the venom in Rhys's voice from before.

Rose turned towards Ron. "Ron, I know that was a knee-jerk reaction to my twin's scar. Don't do it again. Rhys has had plenty of attempts on his life just by being Sherlock and John's son. He doesn't need the added stress of being the Chosen One. Promise me you won't tell anyone who he is?"

"Sure. Sorry I said anything." Rhys nodded when he heard the apology.

"Ow!" he glared at Rose "What was that for?"

"Apologize."

He turned with a sigh "I'm sorry that I threatened you for using my name."

"Don't worry. It's fine." Ron smiled as he shook hands with Rhys, repairing the damage done. The four smiled, happy to start their journey with people that would become life-long friends.

* * *

A few hours later, a short brunette girl with first-year robes walked into their compartment. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

Rose looked up at the girl "Sorry, no toad here. Did you try the Summoning Spell?"

"No. It's too advanced a magic." the girl sighed.

"Rose Potter." Rose stuck out her hand.

"Hermione Granger."

Rhys sat up "'Mione?"

"Rhys! What are you doing here?"

"The same as you." Rhys grinned. "Ron, Dudley, Rose, this is Hermione, or 'Mione as I like to call her. We live a few streets from each other." He turned to Rose. "I was going to introduce you two when we came back from Hogwarts for the Holidays."

"Yes. The train will be arriving soon, so you better get your robes on."

"Thanks, 'Mione. We will." Rose said with a smile. "Good luck finding Neville's toad."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting all of you." Hermione said with a wave, before rushing to help Neville find his toad.

"Ok. All of you out." Rose commanded.

"Why?" the three boys asked.

"I need to change. I will leave when you change."

Rhys nodded and pulled the other two boys out of the compartment. Once she finished she walked out, and they changed before letting her enter again.

By the time the train had stopped, they were laughing at how silly some of their theories on how they would be sorted were.


	13. Chapter 13

"The train's arrived." Rhys said as he looked out the window while Dudley and Rose continued to laugh.

"Ok. Help me with my trunk, Rhys." Rose said, standing up, stretching.

"Alright." he smiled and helped Ron, Rose and Dudley with their trunks. Once all of them were ready, they stepped off the train, leaving their trunks with the others.

In the distance, they heard a large man calling "Firs' Years! Firs' Years follow me!"

Rhys said to Rose and Dudley quietly "That's Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper."

"Is he half-giant?" Rose asked, causing Dudley and Ron to laugh.

"I don't know. But he's a nice guy, just don't eat anything he gives you. It'll break your teeth." he smiled, remembering trying to eat one of Hagrid's cakes when he was seven.

The four laughed as they followed him down to the docks and shared a boat. When the castle came into view, all four of them were awestruck by the beauty of the old castle.

When the students were shown to the doors in front of the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. When she turned back to them, she said "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses.  
They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you wait."

When she left the students, some of the girls tried to straighten each other's hair.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train." a pale blond-haired boy stepped out of the crowd, towards Rose, Rhys, Dudley and Ron. "Rose Potter survived, and has come to Hogwarts at last." All of the students whispered her name in reverence. The boy walked over to Rose "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he said, kissing the back of her hand then bowing.

Ron snorted, remembering the stories about the Malfoy family.

"You think it's funny, do you? I don't even have to ask your name. Red hair, and hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." the boy's smile had turned into a sneer, turning his face from beauty to something baser.

Rhys chuckled "And you are a Pureblood, the son of the suspected Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Two may play this game, Draco." students whispered as Rhys smiled at the fuming scion of the Malfoy family.

"Ah. Holmes-Watson. How hard it must be, being the adopted son of such an ordinary witch and wizard. I pity you, not knowing your own family."

"You dare insult my family after trying to befriend me? I think I can choose better friends than you on my own." she slapped Draco's face hard, the sound causing all the first-years to wince.

"Remind me not to get you angry, cousin." Dudley said earnestly, causing the other first years to laugh as Draco fumed in anger.

"I will." she said with a bright smile.

Soon after, Professor McGonagall walked back into the room. "They are ready for you now."

When the students walked into the Great Hall, many of the students gasped at the sight of the ceiling being the night sky, and Rose smiled as she overheard Hermione say "It's not really the night sky, it's just spelled to look that way. I've read about it in _Hogwarts:A History_. "

When the students stopped, they all stared at a hat seated on a three-legged stool, Which began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
__But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."_

Professor McGonagall walked forward with a scroll. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She unrolled the scroll. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A small, blond girl stumbled out of the line and walked up to the stool, sat on it while putting on the hat. After a few seconds he cried out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table with a yellow and black banner above it cheered loudly as Hannah skipped over to her table.

"Bones, Susan!"

Once again, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!", and Susan ran to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time, the table with the Bronze and blue banner cheered. He was soon followed by "Brocklehurst, Mandy" but "Brown, Lavender' became the first Gryffindor, and the table with the red and gold banner above it exploded with tumultuous noise.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the first Slytherin.

"Dursley, Dudley!"

Rhys shook his hand as Rose straightened his robes. He sat on the chair for two minutes before the hat roared "GRYFFINDOR!" Rhys and Rose cheered for their cousin as he made his way to the red and gold table.

"Finch-Fletchly, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared after a minute of thinking.

Rose turned towards Rhys and asked worriedly "What if I'm not chosen?" as McGonagall called up Hermione, who was placed into Gryffindor, much to Ron's dislike.

"You will be." he squeezed her hand in reassurance as he prepared to be called by the professor.

"Holmes-Watson, Rhys!"

Rhys walked up, then scowled as he had placed the hat on his head, then smiled while lightly laughing. When the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose cheered for her twin, even though no one could ever know that.

After that she didn't pay attention to who went where, until she heard the Professor call "Potter, Rose!"

She heard people whisper "Rose Potter?" "Didn't she die?" one of the Weasley twins yelled "Not bloody possible!" in surprise.

When she sat on the stool, she lightly placed the Hat on her head, and the school waited silently, until the Hat exclaimed "GRYFFINDOR!"

As the house cheered,she skipped over to Rhys, taking s seat next to him, shielding her thoughts from curious eyes, knowing that her friends were trying to do the same, to protect Rhys's identity.

Then a hand came into view, she looked up into the blue eyes of one of the Weasley twins. "George Weasley."

"Rose Potter. Although I'm going to change it to the name of my adopted family." she admitted, shaking his hand.

"And what would that be?" he asked, kissing her hand.

"Leave her be, George." Rhys growled.

"Why? You like her too?"

Rhys and Rose shared a look of disgust, then said as one "We're family."

"You know, that's very similar to the twin-speak that Fred and I have." George pointed out.

"We are both adopted by the same parents, and we happen to be going to Hogwarts at the same time." Rhys shrugged.

"Not to mention, Rhys looks nothing like me." Rose said pragmatically.

"Alright. You know where to find me if you need me." George shrugged before turning back to his brother, who was in a deep conversation with Lee, one of their friends.

Rose breathed out a sigh of relief as Rhys said "That was a close one." They grinned at each other as they listened to Dumbledore, smirking as he said four nonsense words before the feast appeared before them.

After the feast was finished, Rhys and Rose followed another Weasley that was a prefect to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When Rhys and Rose fell asleep they were happy that no one said anything about Rhys's eyes or their twin-like speaking or using the same facial expressions at the same time.

* * *

In Dumbledore's study, the Headmaster paced back and forth. "Are you sure that one of the students was not Harry Potter?"

The Hat stood on its shelf "There is no Harry Potter. None of the students identify themselves as him."

"What of Rose? Do you think she could fulfill the Prophecy on her own?"

"Albus, that prophecy clearly states that the twins with the mind of one will defeat the Dark Lord through a power he knows not. Both Harry and Rose are necessary for you to have your precious heroes of your war against Darkness."

"You are right. We should double our efforts to find the boy."

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_As most of you know, I update irregularly. However, I have a little poll for certain pairings._**

**_Rhys/Hermione_**

**_Rhys/to be determined OC_**

**_Rhys/Ginny_**

**_Rose/George_**

**_Rose/Ron_**

**_Fred/Hermione_**

**_Hermione/Ron_**

**_Dudley/Luna_**

**_Dudley/Ginny_**

**_Please tell me your thoughts on this, and I hope you liked the chapter._**

**_Thank you with all of my heart,_**

**_~Helen_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN:_**

**_The polls are in, and here are the pairings so far..._**

**_Rhys/ OC _**

**_Rose/George _**

**_Hermione/Fred _**

**_Ron/? _**

**_Dudley/ Luna or Ginny _**

**_Please forgive me, I'm taking two online courses for Economics, writing a book with the love of my life, and am over my head with work, so please don't hurt/hate me?_**

* * *

When Rhys and Rose met in the Common Room after they woke, they grinned at each other. "Ready to take on Hogwarts, little brother?"

"Hey! We're only what? A day apart?"

"Almost exactly twenty four hours apart. I was born in the first minutes after midnight in the morning of the thirtieth, you were born in the last few minutes of the thirtieth." Rose corrected absentmindedly as she yawned.

"So you two are twins?" George said from behind them. He held up his hands in surrender with a grin "I'm not going to tell anyone, and I'm not going to dwell on it. Rose and Rhys. Welcome to Gryffindor." He smiled before walking out of the portrait hole, whistling a random tune.

"Once again, close one." Rhys said with a shake of his head as Rose laughed nervously.

"I like him." She said while they waited for Dudley and Hermione to wake up.

"I don't. He looks at you in a way that I don't like." Rhys crossed his arms, glaring at the portrait hole where the offending red-head went.

"Oh? Are you being protective of me?" Rose teased, earning a pillow thrown at her face, which she caught with ease. "You've got to try harder than that."

"What? Do you want me to act like a brother or not?" Rhys scowled, before smiling at the sight of Hermione walking down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning, 'Mione. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, I slept well. The only trouble is that your new sister snores."

"Actually, that was Lavender. I sleep across from you."

"Ah." Hermione smiled, happy to start her first day at Hogwarts. "Shall we head down to breakfast?"

"We're waiting on Dudley. I'll go wake him up." Rhys said with a laugh, stomping back up the stairs. He stood in front of their room, and shouted "Dudley, get up! You don't want to miss out on your first breakfast at Hogwarts, do you?"

The girls giggled as they heard a thump of someone rolling out of bed, followed by two boys yelling at Rhys. The girls were laughing by the time Rhys re-appeared with both Dudley and Ron in tow. The boys sheepishly smiled as they said their good mornings to the girls before the five departed to join the school for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, the quintet left for their first class of the day. Over the course of the week, they made sure of making it to class on time.

By the time came for their first double potions class with Slytherin, Rose and Rhys had tested each other until they both knew all of their material well enough to be confidant that they would be able to answer any questions about the class that Snape would throw at them.

When they walked into the dungeon, Rhys noticed Rose squinting in the darkness as they sat next to each other. "Do you need glasses?"

"No." Rose looked at him, appalled by the suggestion that she'd need glasses. "I don't need glasses."

"Are you sure? You do have father's eyes after all."

Rose was about to reply when Professor snape walked in. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic." He looked irritated when Rose raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Excuse me, sir. I just was wondering if you were going to teach us any potions today."

Snape looked at her, and seemed perplexed by a student seeming to be truly curious about potions. "Yes. The instructions for making a simple cure for boils are on the board." He flicked his wand, and in neat, precise handwriting, the instructions appeared.

Once the students began to work, Professor Snape began to walk around the room, watching for possible potions mishaps.

There was only one incident that was worth attention, when Rose stopped Neville from placing the pine nettles in at the wrong time. "Neville, wait! You do that after you take the cauldron off the flames!"

"How do you remember that?"

Professor Snape listened as he waited for her answer. "I read the book on a few occasions. That and Uncle William said that it is always good to remember your potion recipes in case you don't have your book on hand to refer to."

Professor Snape smiled, and was surprised when her partner, Rhys Holmes-Watson spoke as well. "Yes, but Mum and Uncle Will also use the Method of Loci to store every fact they can that's necessary for their jobs."

* * *

The rest of the class period progressed quietly, and when everyone turned in their potions Snape asked Rhys and Rose to stay behind.

"Did we do something wrong, sir?" asked Rose, as she sat with Rhys on a couch in Snape's office.

"No. I just wanted to warn you about the Headmaster, Rose. He will want you to fight Voldemort when he returns."

"If he returns." Rhys said, scowling at the professor.

Snape bowed his head to concede to the fact. "Yes. If he returns. But what most people will forget to say is that the prophecy states that you and your twin Harry are the two who will destroy Voldemort."

Rose looked at the professor confused "But Harry disappeared. Did the prophecy specifically state that it was going to be twins named Harry and Rose that would defeat him?"

Snape smiled "It actually stated that twins born when July dies would have a power the Dark Lord does not."

Rhys scowled "Were there any other twins born at the end of July?"

Snape's smile turned into a frown. "Frank and Alice Longbottom had twin boys. Neville is in your house, and Richard is in Ravenclaw. But the reason that Voldemort chose Rose and Harry, is because you are half-blood by his standards. Your mother Lily was a muggle-born, and that in his eyes was the same as being a muggle." He looked at Rhys, and asked "Why do you ask all the questions?"

"Because he can translate it all into something I can understand later. Rhys grew up in a magical family, whereas I was left at a Muggle orphanage where I grew up without any knowledge of who I was other than a name, and the fact that I had no living family."

Snape nodded. "I understand. You two better go to your next class."

"Thank you, professor!" Rose said as she was pulled out of the dungeon by Rhys.

"Come on! We're going to be late to our first Flying Lesson!"


End file.
